maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests/40
|-30202 |[Park) Korean Folk Town's New Park!|[Ghost Park Korean Folk Town's New Park!]] |Level 125 |-30300 |[Folk Town) Wanted: Moon Bunny|[Korean Folk Town Wanted: Moon Bunny]] |Level 125 |-30301 |[Folk Town) Wanted: Dark Axe Stump|[Korean Folk Town Wanted: Dark Axe Stump]] |Level 125 |-30302 |[Folk Town) Wanted: Hodori|[Korean Folk Town Wanted: Hodori]] |Level 125 |-30303 |[Folk Town) Wanted: Hogul|[Korean Folk Town Wanted: Hogul]] |Level 125 |-30304 |[Folk Town) Wanted: Samiho|[Korean Folk Town Wanted: Samiho]] |Level 125 |-30305 |[Folk Town) Wanted: Blin|[Korean Folk Town Wanted: Blin]] |Level 125 |-30306 |[Folk Town) Wanted: Three Goblin Brothers|[Korean Folk Town Wanted: Three Goblin Brothers]] |Level 125 |-30400 |[Folk Town) A Letter from the Library|[Korean Folk Town A Letter from the Library]] |Level 125 |-30401 |[Folk Town) Korean Folk Town's Peril|[Korean Folk Town Korean Folk Town's Peril]] |Level 125 |-30402 |[Folk Town) Strange Korean Folk Town|[Korean Folk Town Strange Korean Folk Town]] |Level 125 |-30403 |[Folk Town) Finding Hongbu|[Korean Folk Town Finding Hongbu]] |Level 125 |-30404 |[Folk Town) Nolbu's House|[Korean Folk Town Nolbu's House]] |Level 125 |-30405 |[Folk Town) Pursue Hongbu|[Korean Folk Town Pursue Hongbu]] |Level 125 |-30406 |[Folk Town) How Is Nolbu?|[Korean Folk Town How Is Nolbu?]] |Level 125 |-30407 |[Folk Town) Stone of Rage|[Korean Folk Town Stone of Rage]] |Level 125 |-30408 |[Folk Town) Mr. Shim's Sigh|[Korean Folk Town Mr. Shim's Sigh]] |Level 125 |-30409 |[Folk Town) Finding Shim Chung|[Korean Folk Town Finding Shim Chung]] |Level 125 |-30410 |[Folk Town) Finding Shim Chung Again|[Korean Folk Town Finding Shim Chung Again]] |Level 125 |-30411 |[Folk Town) Finding Shim Chung, No Really|[Korean Folk Town Finding Shim Chung, No Really]] |Level 125 |-30412 |[Folk Town) Where is Shim Chung?|[Korean Folk Town Where is Shim Chung?]] |Level 125 |-30413 |[Folk Town) Stone of Regret|[Korean Folk Town Stone of Regret]] |Level 125 |-30414 |[Folk Town) Haenim's Sigh|[Korean Folk Town Haenim's Sigh]] |Level 125 |-30415 |[Folk Town) Haenim's Concern|[Korean Folk Town Haenim's Concern]] |Level 125 |-30416 |[Folk Town) Enough Gluttony|[Korean Folk Town Enough Gluttony]] |Level 125 |-30417 |[Folk Town) Stop the Gluttony|[Korean Folk Town Stop the Gluttony]] |Level 125 |-30418 |[Folk Town) No More Gluttony|[Korean Folk Town No More Gluttony]] |Level 125 |-30419 |[Folk Town) Gluttony's End|[Korean Folk Town Gluttony's End]] |Level 125 |-30420 |[Folk Town) Stone of Gluttony|[Korean Folk Town Stone of Gluttony]] |Level 125 |-30421 |[Folk Town) The Poor Brothers|[Korean Folk Town The Poor Brothers]] |Level 125 |-30422 |[Folk Town) Do You Require Counseling?|[Korean Folk Town Do You Require Counseling?]] |Level 125 |-30423 |[Folk Town) Preparing to Confess|[Korean Folk Town Preparing to Confess]] |Level 125 |-30424 |[Folk Town) Confessing True Feelings|[Korean Folk Town Confessing True Feelings]] |Level 125 |-30425 |[Folk Town) Confessing Your True Feelings, Too|[Korean Folk Town Confessing Your True Feelings, Too]] |Level 125 |-30426 |[Folk Town) Confessions of Two Brothers|[Korean Folk Town Confessions of Two Brothers]] |Level 125 |-30427 |[Folk Town) Where Did Her Heart Go|[Korean Folk Town Where Did Her Heart Go]] |Level 125 |-30428 |[Folk Town) Stone of Envy|[Korean Folk Town Stone of Envy]] |Level 125 |-30429 |[Folk Town) Chumji's Call|[Korean Folk Town Chumji's Call]] |Level 125 |-30430 |[Folk Town) Mountain's Concern|[Korean Folk Town Mountain's Concern]] |Level 125 |-30431 |[Folk Town) The Greedy Tree Cutter|[Korean Folk Town The Greedy Tree Cutter]] |Level 125 |-30432 |[Folk Town) The Tree Cutter's Habits 1|[Korean Folk Town The Tree Cutter's Habits 1]] |Level 125 |-30433 |[Folk Town) The Tree Cutter's Habits 2|[Korean Folk Town The Tree Cutter's Habits 2]] |Level 125 |-30434 |[Folk Town) Fix Tree Cutter's Habit|[Korean Folk Town Fix Tree Cutter's Habit]] |Level 125 |-30435 |[Folk Town) The Mountain's Gratitude|[Korean Folk Town The Mountain's Gratitude]] |Level 125 |-30436 |[Folk Town) Stone of Greed|[Korean Folk Town Stone of Greed]] |Level 125 |-30437 |[Folk Town) Strange Kong Ji|[Korean Folk Town Strange Kong Ji]] |Level 125 |-30438 |[Folk Town) Tears of Kong Ji|[Korean Folk Town Tears of Kong Ji]] |Level 125 |-30439 |[Folk Town) Waiting for Kong Ji|[Korean Folk Town Waiting for Kong Ji]] |Level 125 |-30440 |[Folk Town) Where is Kong Ji?|[Korean Folk Town Where is Kong Ji?]] |Level 125 |-30441 |[Folk Town) Find a Pretty Outfit|[Korean Folk Town Find a Pretty Outfit]] |Level 125 |-30442 |[Folk Town) Find a Pretty Outfit 2|[Korean Folk Town Find a Pretty Outfit 2]] |Level 125 |-30443 |[Folk Town) Deliver the Pretty Outfit|[Korean Folk Town Deliver the Pretty Outfit]] |Level 125 |-30444 |[Folk Town) Confession Day|[Korean Folk Town Confession Day]] |Level 125 |-30445 |[Folk Town) Farewell, My Love|[Korean Folk Town Farewell, My Love]] |Level 125 |-30446 |[Folk Town) Life Goes On|[Korean Folk Town Life Goes On]] |Level 125 |-30447 |[Folk Town) Stone of Sloth|[Korean Folk Town Stone of Sloth]] |Level 125 |-30448 |[Folk Town) The Last Stone|[Korean Folk Town The Last Stone]] |Level 125 |-30449 |[Folk Town) Unexpected Crisis|[Korean Folk Town Unexpected Crisis]] |Level 125 |-30450 |[Folk Town) Black Mountain Flames|[Korean Folk Town Black Mountain Flames]] |Level 125 |-30451 |[Folk Town) Goblin?|[Korean Folk Town Goblin?]] |Level 125 |-30452 |[Folk Town) Chumji and the Goblin|[Korean Folk Town Chumji and the Goblin]] |Level 125 |-30453 |[Folk Town) A Goblin's Heart|[Korean Folk Town A Goblin's Heart]] |Level 125 |-30454 |[Folk Town) Moni's Agony|[Korean Folk Town Moni's Agony]] |Level 125 |-30455 |[Folk Town) Moni Remembers|[Korean Folk Town Moni Remembers]] |Level 125 |-30456 |[Folk Town) Time Goes By|[Korean Folk Town Time Goes By]] |Level 125 |-30457 |[Folk Town) Safe At Last|[Korean Folk Town Safe At Last]] |Level 125 |-30458 |[Folk Town) Wiz's Gratitude|[Korean Folk Town Wiz's Gratitude]] |Level 125 |-30459 |[Folk Town) A Letter from Moni|[Korean Folk Town A Letter from Moni]] |Level 125 |} Category:Quests